


Past Mistakes

by The0neR1ng



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Drunk Geoff, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gavin-centric, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hidden Talents, Hurt Gavin, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Multi, OT6, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Geoff, Protective Jack, Protective Michael, Protective Ray, Protective Ryan, Scared Gavin, Sexual Abuse, Tattoos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The0neR1ng/pseuds/The0neR1ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free loves his boys. He loves his crew more than anything in the world. The six of them were a happy group and had no secrets from each other. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Honesty Gavin knew he was being silly. Everyone of his boyfriends had tattoos. Geoff is practically a walking art bored. so why did he feel the need to wake up each and every day before his lovers and put on makeup? Why did he spend more on cosmetics then a freaking Victoria Secret model? because he was ashamed that's why. He was ashamed about what the tattoo stood for. He was ashamed about that time in his life. He hid his past from his lovers because he didn't want them to look at him like he was any different. They knew him as Gavin Free, Hacker and Geoffs golden boy. They didn't know him as Gavin free, Scared and alone 17-year-old homeless kid in London. They knew nothing about his like before America and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted his boys to know him as the lovable goof who tripped over his own feet and always had some sort of stupid hypothetical question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down hill

**Author's Note:**

> I Really, really need a Beta reader to help me with this story. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. Your feedback is welcomed and needed!

Honesty Gavin knew he was being silly. Every one of his boyfriends had tattoos. Geoff is practically a walking art board. so why did he feel the need to wake up each and every day before his lovers and put on makeup? Why did he spend more on cosmetics than a freaking Victoria Secret model? because he was ashamed that's why. He was ashamed about what the tattoo stood for. He was ashamed about that time in his life. He hid his past from his lovers because he didn't want them to look at him like he was any different. They knew him as Gavin Free, Hacker and Geoff's golden boy. They didn't know him as Gavin free, Scared and alone, 17-year-old homeless kid in London. They knew nothing about his like before America and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted his boys to know him as the lovable goof who tripped over his own feet and always had some sort of stupid hypothetical question.

 

 

"Gavin!" Geoff yelled at him as he knocked on the bathroom door for the third time that morning. "Hurry up!"

 

Michael rolled his eyes as he walked past his boss. "what does he do in there every morning?" he couldn't help but wonder. this happens every day.

 

Ray's voice suddenly came from the bedroom. "Have you seen his hair? That has so much product in it! It's gotta take his hours!"

 

Geoff rolled his eyes at the other two lads. He had about enough of this day already and it wasn't even seven yet. He was just about to knock on the door again when it finally swung open. All Geoff could do was sigh. "Finally!" He cheered as he ran into the washroom to shower. he had a meeting with Bernie in fifteen minutes.

 

Gavin sighed as he was knocked out-of-the-way. He glanced at Micheal and blushed. "What?" he asked suddenly purposely making the a sound like a u.

 

All Micheal could do was roll his eyes at his British boyfriend. "Jacks making breakfast so hurry up you Dork." with that he turned away from Gavin and walked towards the living room. Thankfully the penthouse was huge. it had to be. There were six of them after all.

 

As he turned and headed to the bedroom Gavin walked right into Ray. The Puerto Rican male was walking with his eyes glued to his DS again. Gavin heard him mumble a quiet apology before turning slightly and continuing to the living room with the others.

 

Jack set the table with Ryans help. Grateful at least one of the men in this house was helping him. "Breakfast is ready!" he called out. In less than two minutes Micheal, Ray Ryan, and even Geoff were all at the table eating Jacks food.

 

Gavin came in a few minutes after the others. dressed in his usual flashy attire and his trademark sunglasses. Even though he was the last at the table the others made sure there was still plenty of food for him. sure they could all be ass-holes to each other. but food was important and Gavin was like Ray. Much too skinny.

 

Ryan glanced at Geoff then at Gavin in confusion. "are you two going together?" the rest of the crew were still in lazy sweatpants and baggy sweaters.

 

The leader of the crew was quick to shake his head. "No. I'm heading over to Burnies to talk about his help in that heist we have coming up. All eyes suddenly turned to Gavin.

 

The Brit was about to take I bite when he suddenly froze. He glanced at them all before rolling his eyes. It was hard living with both your Crew and your boyfriends. they all worried about each other.

 

It was, of course, Jack who spoke up. being the mother hen that he was. "Gavin? where are you going?"

 

Gavin smiled at the others and placed his fork down. "A contact of Dans is dropping off something for me. Apparently, Dan couldn't tell me over phone or email. I'm meeting the guy in an hour. probably just some shit Dan got involved in."

 

The others all nodded in understanding. Gavin often worked with Dan on the side. none of them had any problems with that. Dan was an old friend of Gavins after all.

 

"Want me to go with you?" It was Ryan who spoke up. already finished with his food he stood to place it in the sink.

 

Gavin stood up with his plate and also brought it to the sink. He gave Ryan a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine love. won't be long at all okay?" He loved that his boys cared about him. but he really wasn't as weak as they seemed to all think.

 

Geoff was the next to stand to place his dish in the sink he made his way around the room and kiss each and every one of his boyfriends. "Okay, I am already late. ill be in a meeting all day so only call if it's an emergency." He glared at Ray and Micheal. "The TV breaking. is not an emergency."

 

Micheal and Ray shared a look before Micheal broke down laughing and Ray spoke. "It is to us, Geoff!" The rest of the men could only smile at the two and finish what they were doing.

 

Gavin grabbed his phone from the table and turned to follow Geoff out the door. but he was stopped by Micheal.

 

The red-head looked Gavin dead in the eyes. "Gavin? did you break my shot-gun?" he asked suddenly. He noticed it this morning when he was cleaning it. He was not happy to find it broken. Gavin had been the last to use it.

 

Ray frowned. "Gavin you have got to stop breaking things! its getting annoying!" the younger male looked genuinely upset.

 

Gavin blinked in confusion. He didn't understand how the morning went from fun and pancakes. To being yelled at by two of his boyfriends. Plus Jack and Ryan were nodding their heads. "s.... sorry"

 

Jack suddenly spoke up. "didn't you borrow my jacket a few days ago too? you have to start asking for things Gavin. I spent an hour looking for it."

 

Ryan wasn't really speaking but he was nodding his head and that was enough to make Gavin feel ganged up on by all four of his boyfriends. He suddenly felt very small. Gavin mumbled another apology as he slipped past Micheal and left.

 

Once Gavin was gone Ryan spoke up. "Micheal? Didn't Geoff borrow your gun last night? after Gavin did?" He did not look amused.

 

Micheal frowned and bit his lip. "oh..... Oh, ya." He suddenly felt bad. He shouldn't have blamed Gavin.

 

Ryan then turned to Jack. "and babe, I'm sorry to point this out. but you definitely gave Gavin permission to borrow your Jacket the day before. Geoff and I were there."

 

It took the bearded Gent a moment to remember. his eyes widened and he slapped himself on the face. "How did I forget that?"

 

Lastly, Ryan turned to Ray. The younger man was already looking sheepish. "Ray honestly. You are the one who broke the TV and Gavins bike a few months back. You guys need to lay off him. you do this all the time."

 

Ray shared a look with Micheal and then frowned deeper. "we don't do it that often?' But Ryan didn't even answer. they all knew the truth. it happened way more often than it should.

 

Gavin was rather put out by the time he got on his bike and went to the meeting place. He was sure he hadn't broken Micheals gun and he thought he did ask Jack. but now he wasn't so sure. Now he was staring at the pavement feeling less than loved.

 

The Brit tensed and his head whipped up when he heard footsteps. He had to remind himself he was on a job. looking at the man who now approached him he straightened his back and put on that fake smirk.

 

the man seemed more than a little skittish as he walked up to Gavin. He handed him an envelope and watched him take it. he looked like he wanted to bolt.

 

Gavin was suddenly very on edge. this guy was off and he suddenly thought he should have brought Ryan. He glanced down and opened the envelope. It took him seconds to react. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guys head. "Where did you get these!" He asked in a much to cold tone.

 

The man's eyes went wide. he instantly threw his hands up. "A guy! A guy at the airport!" He felt the gun press against his head.

 

"This airport!? here? A guy in this city? what did he look like?" He was pissed and inside the panic, he was feeling was almost too much to bare.

 

All he could do was nod at first. "y... yes here! I don't know! He had a hood on! I couldn't see his face!"

 

BANG.

 

-The man's body dropped to the pavement.

 

Gavin stood before the body his hand shaking slightly from what he just did. He probably shouldn't have killed this guy. but he couldn't help it. He bent down and grabbed the papers before hopping back onto his bike and driving away at lightning speeds


	2. Incoming Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets home and desperately needs to talk to Dan. He fears the worse and when Geoff gets home he finds out about that morning, He isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please leave comments bellow.  
> Your feedback fuels my writing! 
> 
> If you have any Ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to share.  
> <3

Gavin drove at speeds he knew Geoff would scold him for. He broke more traffic laws than they did on heists. He couldn't help it. He needed to get back to the penthouse he needed to get to his computers.

 

As the Hacker finally pulled into the Garage he spared his bike a quick glance over. It was covered in scratches and more than a few dents. He may have hit a few things. But he didn't have time to dwell on that now.

 

The penthouse was very quiet as he snuck in. He knew all his boys would be upstairs in the living room. He didn't bother checking on them. He went straight to his office. Locking the door and plunging himself into darkness. The only light in the room coming from his screens.

 

Gavin sat at his desk and instantly flipped his phone open. Sending Dan a quick text. Asking to have a private video call as soon as possible. He needed to talk to his friend. He needed to know if the person he feared the most was in town.

 

It took Dan less then five minutes to respond to Gavin's text. Only instead of texting back he called him over a private line. A face to face chat request popping up on the hackers computer. Gavin accepted instantly. His heart racing in his chest.

 

Dan sighed in frustration as his request was excepted. "B, what's wrong? I got your 911 text? Are you all right?" His words fell silent when he saw the look on his friend's face. He knew instantly something was wrong.

 

"Dan, did you send someone to meet with me?" He asked in a panic. Ignoring any and all questions Dan had asked him. He didn't have time to answer them. Not in his mind. The faster he knew what was happening the better.

 

The Brit on the other end of the call looked shocked and confused. Honestly, that was all the answer Gavin needed. But still, he waited for Dan to speak. "What, No? If I had something important enough to give in person I would fly there myself. Gavin, what's going on? You're freaking me out."

 

Gavin wanted to cry. How stupid could he be? He should have know that. He should never have fallen for such a stupid trick. "Dan.... It's him. He .... he sent me this." He opened the envelope with shaky hands. Holding up one of the photos for the camera.

 

Dan's eyes went wide. He had to cover his mouth as he was met with the sight of one Gavin Free. His friend only 17 covered in blood and kissing another man. If he dares call that a kiss. It was obvious Gavin wasn't willing and the blood wasn't his.

 

Gavin slammed the picture down on the desk and covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't help the tears that wanted to rip through his body. "I can't.... Dan, I can't do it again." He sounded so scared. So lost and confused. It was heartbreaking.

 

"Gavin you need to tell them, Tell Geoff! He can help you. They all will you know that." He wanted so badly to just go through his screen and hug his friend. Even he didn't know the full story of that part of Gavin's life. What he did know, however, wasn't pretty.

 

The younger Brit thought about Dan's words. He thought about them long and hard. He would have told the others. If he didn't think he was already such a bother. Besides if then knew his past. They probably wouldn't want him anymore.

 

Dan frown when Gavin was silent for so long. The look the other male had on his face was heartbreaking. It left him at a loss. He wanted to hop on a plane and go to Gavin right that moment. But he couldn't just drop everything. "B?"

 

"No, I can't. I can't tell them and I won't. This is my fight, not theirs. If I drag them into this they will only get hurt." He looked at the photos again before turning to the paper shredder. Slowly one after the other he destroyed them. Watching as compromising image after compromising image was turned to confetti.

 

Gavin glanced at Dan and offered him a forced smile. "I'm about to get really busy Dan. I'll text you." Before Dan could protest of argue Gavin ended the call. He had work to do and a lot of it.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Gavin spent the whole day in his office. Backtracking the flight the man took and the ticket he bought. He was trying to find some sort of image any image. But the passport was stolen and the man managed to avoid every single camera in the airport. But Gavin knew it was him. No one else was that good.

 

Geoff walked into the penthouse in a panic he went up to the living room where the others all were. They seemed to be playing some kind of Mario game. "Where's Gavin?" He asked as he busts into the room.

 

Ryan was the first to speak. Glancing at Geoff and noticing his Panic. "Gavin? Why? Geoff what's wrong?" He actually stood up. Ready to go kick someone's ass if need be. He saw Michael do the same thing.

 

"His bike is in the Garage and it is totally trashed. Like he looks like he wiped out or something. Is he home?" He had never seen Gavin's bike look so trashed. Especially because of how much Gavin loved that thing.

 

Jack frowned and stood up. He walked over to a screen on the wall and typed something in. "Ya, his code was used to get into the house almost five hours ago." He frowned now as well. He glanced at Ray who now stood beside him.

 

"He didn't come see us? Do you think he's upset about this morning?" He asked in a sheepish tone. Glancing at the screen he decided to check the camera they had at the door.

 

Geoff was now standing by the screen. Just like his other four boyfriends. His eyes were glued to it. That was until he hears Ray. "This morning? What happened this morning?" He glanced at them all. Seeing the looks on their faces his tone hardened. "What happened this morning?"

 

It was Ryan who spoke up. "There may have been a bit of blame thrown Gavin's way. A little more so then usual. No one really had that joking loving tone in their voice either." He glanced down sadly. He should have said something when Gavin was still there.

 

Ray turned the screen to the camera and they all watched as Gavin rushed into the Penthouse. He didn't really look hurt. Though there was blood splatter on his shirt. He looked panicked as he ran out of the camera view.

 

Geoff grits his teeth. "Why do you all keep doing that to him. I know I'm no better but honestly? We aren't just a crew anymore. You guys didn't even notice he's been home for five hours?" He wanted to punch one of them.

 

Michael looked really upset. He glanced at the screen that now only showed the front door. "He didn't tell us he was home Geoff and we are going to apologize. You don't need to flip out. Like, fuck you treat Gavin like shit all the time. "

 

Ryan groaned at the two. He stepped between them before they started fighting like children. "We all treat each other like shit all the time. This relationship thing is new to all of us and Gavin was the last to join. It will take us time to get used to everyone."

 

"Ryan is right. We just need to work on this. Relationships aren't perfect. It's not like we live in some fantasy world, or one of those weird fan fiction things Ray always reads." Jack laughed at Ray's flushed face.

 

Geoff sighed. "Okay. Ryan's right. So which one of you assholes is going to talk to him? He has got to be in his office. If no one has seen him."

 

Five sets of eyes glanced around at each other. No one really knew what to say to Gavin and no one wanted to say the wrong thing. In the end, it was Jack who sighed. Deciding he would just go and talk to their British boyfriend.

 

Jack glanced at then as he started to walk downstairs. "You guys are making dinner." He said in a frustrated voice. But he had a soft smile on his lips. He loves his boys. Every last one of them.

 

Gavin hit a wall. He didn't know what else to do. He was staring at his screen. Staring at the stolen passport and the dead body that was now on the news. Geoff was going to be pissed about that. But this guy was good and covered his tracks well. "Shouldn't have killed him."

 

Jack sighed as he got to Gavin's door. He was shocked to see it locked. Gavin never Locked his door. He glanced at the small intercom that they never used and pressed the button. "Gavin? Babe? Can we talk?"

 

Gavin actually jumped when Jack spoke. He glanced at the small speaker on his desk and sighed. He was about to open his door when something flashed across his screen. Gavin paled at what he saw.

 

/INCOMING VIDEO CALL/


	3. Five Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes face to face with his past. Emotions are brought up and Micheal just can't keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, This chapter took a little longer.  
> I'm still very new to writing.  
> I'm going to try and get one chapter up a week.  
> Honestly, Your comments and support help me want this story to continue.  
> So please comment if you like it. :)

Gavin knew it wasn't Dan calling him back. That wasn't Dan's number and no one else knew of this line to call him. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He didn't want to answer it. 

 

Jack frowned when Gavin didn't answer him. He knew he was in there since the door was locked. With a frustrated sigh, he spoke over the speaker again. "Gavin? Babe, please answer?"

 

The Brit let out a soft whimper and hit the button on the small box on his desk. "Jack, Love I'm really busy right now. I'll talk to you guys later. This is really important work for Dan. Life or death kind of stuff." He hated how easy he had lied. 

 

Jack's frown only deepened. He was very worried. Something sounded very off in Gavin's voice. "Okay Gavin....." he paused for a moment. "Just make sure you come up and eat." With one last glance at the locked door, he turned to head back upstairs. Unaware of how much shit Gavin was in.

 

The screen had gone silent now. All that remained was the flashing words /One Missed Call/. Gavin reluctantly sat back down at his desk. All he could do was stare at the screen. When that loud ringing came once more. The Brit nearly jumped out of his seat. This time, he hit answer. He had too. 

 

The smirking face of the man now on Gavin's screen was definitely not Dan. The only similarities between this man and Gavin's lifelong friend were the dark hair they both had. The man's all to cocky grin had Gavin in a state of shock. Only one word left his trembling lips. "Paul?" 

 

The man now known as Paul seemed to only smirk wider at Gavin's fear. "Hello, Gavin. It's been a long time. Seven years to be exact." Paul ran his hands through his strangely greasy hair. His eyes were dark brown and even through the screen, they seemed to hold a great amount of anger. 

 

"Paul? W...what do you want? Why are you here?" He was trying as hard as he could to stay calm and collected. He was trying to take the tricks Ryan taught him and use them. Never let your enemies see your fear. Never let them know when they have hit a weak spot. But this wasn't just any enemy. 

 

A soft humming noise came from the man's lips. "What do I want? Come on now Gavin you can't have gotten that stupid?" The man's face seemed to wrinkle up a little as he laughed at his own words. Showing his age to be at least in his early fifties.

 

He knew what Paul wanted. He knew he was the man's target. He just didn't know why after almost ten years he was only now coming for him. "Why now Paul? Why are you coming after me now?" He suddenly knew he would regret that question. The way Paul's face lit up with anger. It honestly scared Gavin more than when he first met Ryan. 

 

"I was willing to let you go, Gavin. I was willing to let you start your own life. I missed you, though. I missed everything about you." He grits his teeth and leaned in closer to the screen. "Then I found out you were dating your entire crew? I knew you were a slut Gavin, but I didn't know you were that much of a slut!" He grabbed his gun and started cleaning it. "You honestly think I would sit back and let another man have you? Let alone five?" 

 

Now he was really starting to panic. He didn't understand how Paul knew about them. They were really careful about hiding it they made sure to cover their tracks. His crew was in danger. His boyfriends were in danger and it was all his fault. "Paul, please. Don't hurt them." The desperation in his voice was heartbreaking. 

 

"Oh, I won't just hurt them, Gavin. I'm going to kill them. But first, let's play one of my games?" He knew it would be fun to slowly rip this relationship apart. Slowly at first. Before finally killing them all. "Do you honestly think five men would love you? You think five people would be able to find something about you they all liked?" He knew how to fuck with Gavin's mind. 

 

He was very worried now. If paul said someone was going to die. They died. Gavin had to tell the others now. He just had to. "What?" When the others words suddenly hit him. Gavin froze. He frowned knowing what the other male was trying to do." 

 

"I mean honestly? What do you really have to offer? You're so clumsy and honestly fuck everything up. I was able to track you down so easily too. You aren't even good at your job. You're a good fuck, though that's for sure. Maybe that's why they keep you around?" 

 

Gavin was trying to ignore him. He wanted to hang up on him but he couldn't. Paul was saying everything he felt deep inside. All his doubts and fears. Why did his boys want him? Why did they ask him out? Did they actually want him? 

 

"Maybe they simply felt obliged. I mean they couldn't exactly leave you sulking on the sidelines. They would have to include you. They really had no choice. It's sad really. You are kind of like the puppy no one wants. I'm sure they will leave you on the side of the road sooner or later." 

 

Tears started filling his eyes. He tried his hardest to fight them off. He knew Paul was lying. He knew he was trying to break him. But Paul used to be his most important person. Part of him still missed him. Part of him believed every word that left his mouth. "S...stop." 

 

"I wonder if they talk about leaving you when you aren't around? Maybe they...." he paused. "Stop? Why Gavin? Its the truth and you know it. How well do they even know you? Have they tried to learn about your past? Have they tried to talk to you about your life before them?" He knew the answer would be no. He knew Gavin wouldn't have wanted them to know. But he also knew Gavin would forget that he has gone out of his way to hide it. 

 

"No, they... they haven't. But I'm not.... they don't...." he honestly had nothing to say. He had nothing to defend the others right now. He felt the tears and did his best to hide them. "Paul.... please enough.

 

He was very proud of himself the way Gavin was breaking down proved how unstable he was in this little relationship of his. It would make it all the easier to break them apart and bring back the old Gavin. "If you tell them about me Gavin. I'll kill them. If you mention this conversation or who I am, I will know and I will kill them." 

 

He whimpered brokenly. "I won't tell them, Paul. Please, please don't hurt them. I won't say anything." He didn't care if they didn't want him. He loved his crew and didn't want to lose them. He would keep his mouth shut.  
"Good boy Gavin. See? You are still so obedient." This would be fun. "I'll call you later. I already have your cell phone number. Make sure you answer, no matter what." He suddenly hung up. Leaving the Brit with a last look at his grinning face. 

 

He stared at the screen in horror. His eyes wide. He was shocked. Not believing this was happening. It couldn't be happening. Their relationship was still so fresh. The others hadn't even actually met Dan yet. They wouldn't understand his past. They wouldn't exept him If they found this out. 

 

A soft whimper filled the room as his emotions crashed into him. He let out a sharp intake of breath before standing up. He walked over to the door slowly. Making sure his cell phone was in his pocket. 

 

\---------------- 

 

Jack walked back to the kitchen with a slight scowl on his face. He looked upset and more than a little confused. Especially with how his brow seemed scrunched down. He noticed Geoff and let out a soft Sigh. Geoff and he had been together for years. They knew each other so well. He didn't even bother to try and hide his emotions. 

 

The older Gent turned to jack and sighed. Seeing the look on his face he instantly hugged his boyfriend. "I take it the talk didn't go too well?" Gavin had been the last to join their relationship. No one knows how to handle him yet. 

 

"No, His door is locked. He never locks it, Geoff. Do you think he's pushing us away? I didn't think we upset him that much." He sounded so defeated. He was the one who usually helped situations. 

 

Geoff let out another sigh. He was about to speak when Ryan walked in. He had been the first to join Geoff and jack. That had been almost two years ago. He looked them over and frowned. "Guys it can't be that bad. Give him time. He's only been official with us for five months. Hell, we haven't even met Dan yet." 

 

"It's just frustrating" Jack replied back. "You fit in so easily. Even Ray and Michael seemed to slot into place. But Gavin..... It's like he wants to be with us but keeps pulling away. It's frustrating."

 

The leader of the crew kissed Jack on the cheek softly. "You are forgetting how long it took Michael to share a bed with us. It isn't going to be easy. But I know we all love Gavin and it's obvious he at least likes us all. So we have to give him time" 

 

The three Gents all nodded their heads. They all knew it was going to be a bumpy start with all six of them. But they wanted to make it work. They wanted their crew to stay a family. 

 

Jack's attention was drawn to the living room when he heard Michael shouting at someone. The Lad sounded very upset. The three men in the kitchen instantly went to the other room only to freeze. 

 

Micheal saw Gavin come upstairs and instantly tried to talk to him. He even tried to apologize. But Gavin simply shrugged and tried to walk passes him. Ray frowned beside them. Obviously just as upset by Gavin's response as Michael. 

 

"GAVIN? For fuck sakes!" He yelled as he grabbed Gavin's wrist. "Don't fucking ignore me! I'm sorry okay?" He was really upset at Gavin's attitude. He was usually better at staying calm. But right now he couldn't. He had Gavin pinned to the wall. Arms about his head. 

 

Gavin was left shocked. His eyes wide and mouth open. He hadn't expected Michael to flip out. He had been to distract to even realized Michael was apologizing. He just wanted to go lay down. He gasped as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He started struggling in Michaels grasp to answer it. 

 

"Calm down Gavin! I'm not gonna fucking hurt you or anything." Michael tried to explain. Not understanding why Gavin was struggling suddenly. He didn't even realize Gavin's phone was ringing. 

 

Ray took a step closer to the two. He noticed the other three also enter the room. They all wanted to defuse this situation. They didn't want this to get out of hand. It was obvious Gavin was distressed and Michael wasn't handling that well. 

 

Gavin's breath hitched when his phone stopped ringing. He hadn't answered it. Paul was going to be pissed. He was going to hurt them. He suddenly had tears in his eyes. He couldn't control it. He felt Michael finally let his arms go only he was now in a hug. He hugged Michael back and whimpered. 

 

Suddenly the glass from the Windows across from them all shuddered. A second bullet flew into the room and hit the wall less than an inch from Gavin and Micheals head. 

 

"SNIPER!" Ray suddenly screamed out. His head whipping around to look out the window. But he saw nothing. 

 

Geoff was already dropping to the floor. Dragging jack with him. Ryan lunging for Ray. "GET DOWN!" He screams to the others. Watching Michael pull Gavin to the floor. More bullets pelted the wall beside them.

 

The shooter didn't seem to be trying to hit any of them. But still, they started to crawl across the floor till they were better covered. Glancing back at the wall it seemed the shooter had made a smiley face out of bullet holes. It was strangely unsettling. 

 

"What the fuck? We need to get out of here!" Jack said suddenly. He grabbed the person closest to him who happened to be Ryan and they dashed to the stairs. The others running behind them. Once at the door, they ran down to the garage. "Get in the car!" 

 

They all got into the Fake AH Van and thankfully Jack was behind the wheel because they peeled out of the building quicker than thought possible. They were all shaken up and confused. 

 

"Who the fuck was that?" Geoff suddenly yelled out. "How did they know where we were?" He was pulling out the clip of his pistol to make sure he had full ammo. 

 

Gavin was breathing way too fast. He was in the back seat and knew he had to tell them. He knew this was his fault. "Geoff! Geoff, I have to tell you something!" He suddenly said. All eyes turned to him. "I know who this is...." 

 

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires could be heard. Seconds later there was a loud noise. They all lurched forward. The Van spun out of control. They had been hit by another car. 

 

Michael and Jack had been knocked unconscious. Geoff and Ryan struggled to get out. Well, Ray checked Jack's pulse. Something was thrown into the car and a gas suddenly started filling it. Ray was the first to slump over. Followed by Geoff. The gas worked quickly in knocking them out. 

 

Ryan instantly started pushing Gavin out of the car. He shoved his gun into Gavin's hands. The Brit was holding his breath but wouldn't be able to for long. "Run!" Ryan yelled to him. Managing to push the door open and throw Gavin out. 

 

Ryan slumped over almost instantly after. All five of them succumbing to the gas. Gavin stared in shock for a moment before turning and running. He knows if they all got caught then they were all screwed. Ryan obviously knew that too. That's why he got Gavin out of there.

 

Gavin stopped at the end of the street and watched as his crew, his boyfriends were moved into the back of a black van. There was nothing he could do to help them. He turned and ran. He didn't get more than a street away before his phone rang again. This time, he answered it.

 

"I told you to answer your phone, Love. Now listen very carefully and you might see them all alive again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I'm not very good at cliffhangers. XD


	4. Dazed and confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five captured meet their enemy and learn of the game they are caught in and Gavin plays the game just a little too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The fourth chapter is up early!  
> It's also a little longer! I got carried away!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I can't believe a hundred people have left kudos!  
> Wow! I just never thought so many people would like this story!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

"I told you to answer your phone, Love. Now listen very carefully and you might see them all alive again."

 

Gavin felt his blood run cold. His heart practically stopping in his chest as Paul's words sunk in. 'I may never see them again.' He couldn't help but realize. It was too short. Their time together was too short. This couldn't be it. He had to save them. He had to get them back. 

 

The laugh that could be heard from the other end of the phone was cold and seemed to almost echo in Gavin's ear. "Are you listening, my sweet? I want you to get something for me. Something very valuable." Gavin could practically hear Paul smirking. "I want every single cent you have hidden away. I know you have a fallback plan. All hackers do. Go and get it." 

 

He was confused. Money wasn't Paul's thing. The man had lots of it. This didn't make sense at all. But he had to do as he was told. He had to get it. "Yes! Paul, you can have it! Every last cent. Please just don't hurt them." He had to stay strong. He couldn't cry. 

 

Gavin was already walking to his small apartment. He had to get something before he went to his money stash. Right now all he had was Ryan's pistol and that just wasn't enough firepower. Not against Paul. 

 

He had his left hand in his pocket and was gently rubbing his thumb over the hilt of the gun. Ryan's gun. He almost smiled when his finger brushed over a carving of a cow on it. Something Micheal and Himself did. It had been a joke from a stupid video game. They thought Ryan would have fixed it or at least buffed the carving out. But it was still there. Almost 6 months later. Ryan had kept it. Something so small was bringing him so much comfort. 

 

"ARE YOU LISTENING!" Paul suddenly yelled over the phone. Apparently talking but Gavin had been to zoned out to listen. "You want me to shoot one of them! I'll fucking do it!" He was obviously pissed off. He had serious control issues and Gavin not listening. That took his control away. 

 

The Brit's eyes went wide. "Oh god! No! Paul, I'm listening! I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean it." He knew he had to play into Paul's mindset. He had to act like Paul and he were still friends, Lovers. "You know how I get." He said in a much softer tone. "I won't let it happen again." 

 

"Hmmm, fine. But you know I don't like being ignored, Gavin. It ruins the game." He could be heard typing some things. "I'll have to call you back love. It seems my guests have arrived." Seconds later the line went dead. 

 

He let out a very soft and strained whimper. He had to calm down. He couldn't let himself worry too much or he would be useless to them. "Right. Gotta hurry." He quickly found a car and busted the window. "God I haven't driven anything other then my bike in forever." He pulled out his phone and hacked into the cars auto start system. Turning it on and clearing the glass. He quickly drove off. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

 

Paul practically skipped from his office to the loading docks. His make-do base was in an old industrial plant. He had it all set up with about 30 hired guns. Paul looked at the men as they were taken from the van. All still unconscious. Though Geoff looked like he was stirring. "Get them all in the room!" 

 

It took the rather incompetent gunmen almost ten minutes to get all five men onto a back room. The room had a lot of dried blood in it and seemed to be some kind of meat butcher area. Even had a drain on the floor. The walls were metal and the door was steel. The strange thing was the large TV on the wall. That had obviously been added to the room recently. 

 

It was Geoff who slowly opened his eyes first. They were blurry and his mouth tasted like he had been up two days straight drinking from the bottle again. The only problem was he hadn't done that in months. He glanced up and his eyes widened. He took in his situation rather quickly. "Oh, fuck."

 

The ropes that bound Geoff's hands were tight. Too tight for him to even try and move. They were tied to the arms of the chairs. His wrists already looked red. His ankles were in the same situation. Tied to the legs of the chair way to tightly. He Groaned in pain. His head finally glancing to the left and his eyes went huge. 

 

Micheal was sitting next to Geoff on his left. The man was still unconscious but he was breathing. The left of Micheal was Ray. The younger male was already waking up. His head rolling from side to side slightly as he tried to clear some sort of fog. 

 

Geoff felt his heart finally start again when he realized both his boyfriends were alive. He grits his teeth in anger. He really didn't want to but he turned to his right. He actually let out a whimper. Beside him was Jack. The man had blood dripping from a gash on his head. But he was conscious and glancing around. 

 

To Jack's right was Ryan. He didn't have his mask or makeup on because he hadn't been going Anywhere that day. He looked incredibly vulnerable in that moment. He looked more out of it then even Micheal did. 

 

"Jack? Jack baby? Look at me let me see your eyes?" Geoff said in a low slightly frightened voice. The others were all tied the same way as him. It would be a bitch to escape. "Jack focus. Look at me." It was obvious Jack was probably concussed. 

 

It took the bearded man almost a full minute just to realize Geoff was talking to him. He felt dizzy and really tired. He turned his head to Geoff and shut his eyes tightly. "What happened?" He asked in a groggy tone. 

 

He knew they were in big trouble. They had never all been caught before. Not all of them. Two together has happened. But not this. "Jack you look like shit. We got captured. Just try and relax. But don't fall asleep." 

 

"Yolo" a soft voice came from the other side of the room. Ray had his eyes open now and was glancing down at Geoff. He was trying to lighten the mood. "Hey so anyone gets the number of the train that hit us?" He asked with a slight smile. Leaning forward to look at Geoff. 

 

"Pretty sure it wasn't a train. Probably some ugly ford truck." That was Michaels' voice. His eyes were still closed and his head was still down. But apparently, he was awake. Who knows for how long. "Can one of you please tell me I am not tied to a chair right now?" 

 

Ray frowned at him. "Okay, you are not tied to a chair right now." He glanced at his own wrists and tried to squirm. He knew he wasn't being very useful with his lame attempts a humor. But as long as he was joking a little the others would think he was at least a little okay. 

 

The boss sighed. "Are you both okay? I think Jack has a concussion. Michael, how is your head?" He tried to lean closer to look Michael over. But he didn't see any blood. 

 

"Mm fine."he finally glanced up. "Head hurts but don't think it's a concussion or anything." He glanced around the room. "Ummm Geoff?" He looked at his boss. "Where's Gavin?" It was like a switch was flipped. Four heads were suddenly looking around frantically for the Brit. 

 

"Did he get caught!?" Ray asked suddenly. "Was he unconscious!? "I can't remember anything after the van hit us! Micheal yelled out. "Calm down!" Geoff all but yelled back. He glanced at Jack who had his eyes closed in pain. Too much yelling and all at once. It was impossible to make it all out. 

 

"Is he being beaten? Did he wake up first?" Ray asked in a panic. Though he was a lot quieter. His eyes looked like they were watering. But it could have been the light. 

 

Micheal shook his head. "I woke up when we were being moved from the van. He wasn't there. I'm sure of it. I had to fake still being unconscious so I could try and get a layout for this place." He froze. "Oh god! What if he's dead? What if they shot him!? I'll kill them! Every last one of them!" He started struggling more violently. His wrists being rubbed raw. 

 

"Calm the fuck down Micheal" It was Ryan's calm voice that finally filled the room. He was only somewhat awake. He put his head back and rest against the chair. "I managed to push Gavin out of the Van. He got away. He's got my gun. I doubt he was caught and I know he wasn't killed. He's too stubborn." 

 

Geoff was so fucking angry. This situation was horse shit. Gavin was out on the streets alone. They were all captured and Jack was concussed. "Okay. He's alive and he's not captured. Those are two good things. Let's focus on that okay. Micheal, you need to stay calm. We don't know who we are dealing with." 

 

Micheal nodded. Already starting to calm down. When Geoff went into leader mode it was like a switch. It was what they all needed. 

 

"Ray we can't get so negative. You have to look at the good right now. If you start getting depressed you are no help to us. You're the smallest. See if you can wiggle your wrists out." He saw Ray nod and do just that so he turned to Jack. "Ryan I need you to keep an Eye on him. He can't fall asleep." He sighed. "Also.... thank you for thinking so quickly and getting Gavin out of the van." 

 

"Wasn't quick enough. Couldn't get anyone else out..... but you're right. We can't get negative. I'll keep an Eye on a jack." He froze when someone could be heard talking on the other side of the door. Less then ten seconds later it opened. 

 

A slightly tall man with dark hair and a smug smirk walked in. He gazed at every one of them before speaking. "Oh, good~ You're all awake. It's such an honor to meet the infamous Fake AH Crew. He walked to the TV and started setting things up. "Tell me do you have any idea who I am?" He didn't even bother waiting for an answer. "No of course not. Gavin never was one to share his past." He turned to them once more and actually bowed like he was putting on a show. "I'm Paul" 

 

Geoff was rather confused. But mentioning Gavin definitely got all their attention. This guy knew Gavin? That's what Gavin had been trying to tell him in the Van? "So, Paul? Is it? If you wanted to stop in for a visit a simple phone call would have been fine." He was trying to act calmer than he really was. 

 

The smirk on his face only grew. He turned to the TV and turned it on. Fiddling with a few things. "Well, you see I was going to leave Gavin alone. Let him continue having his fun. But my contacts informed me he was in a relationship." He shook his head. "You have a leak in your crew." He finally got the screen to show a picture. It was a live feed of a park. 

 

All eyes turned to the screen. It was obvious no one was happy about Paul even suggesting a leak. But they had bigger problems. Like figuring what was going on? Who this Paul guy is. They watched him pull out a phone and call someone. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Oh~ look how fast you answer now Gavin? If only you had answered the first time." He chuckled darkly before putting the phone on speaker and pulling out his gun. A warning for the others to stay quiet. Micheal looked like that was going to be impossible. 

 

"Paul? Please, I'm doing what you want. Don't hurt them." He sounded out of breath. Suddenly Gavin came into view on the screen. It was obviously some security camera because it wasn't great quality. 

 

Ryan grits his teeth. He spared a glance at the others. They all looked worried and pissed off. It was obvious this was bigger than what it seemed. 

 

"Good boy and are you at the meeting place? Because you know I really want to get to the next part of our game." He stared at the screen. He looked anything but pissed off. He looked like he was having a lot of fun. 

 

Gavin walked next to a fountain and glanced around. It took him less than a minute to find the only camera in the area. It was his job to be observant after all. "Paul we both know you are watching me right now. What do you want me to do with the money? This is all of it. Everything I've ever stashed away. You can have it all okay just... lets me talk to them." 

 

He hummed in thought. "Well okay. It's only fair. Especially since you did all this so quickly." He turned to the men and pouted his gun at Geoff. "You, leader man. Speak to your little toy." He held the phone out. 

 

"Gavin? What the hell is going on? Are you hurt?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice. He knew they all had questions. But now was not the time. 

 

"Geoff? I'm fine, are you all okay? Has he hurt you guys?" He asked in a panic. He looked nervous on the screen. His eyes were darting around like he was scared someone was close to him. 

 

Geoff could tell this Paul guy was getting impatient. "Fine, we are all fine. No one is badly hurt. Just focus and stay calm." They all noticed the way Gavin relaxed slightly on screen. Geoff was the leader for a reason. 

 

"Well, I've had enough of that!" He pulled the phone away and walked over to the side by a table. He put his gun down for a moment. "Now tell me, sweetie. Do they know about us at all? Our past? Our love?" He watched as every one of the men in the room tensed up.

 

"Paul!" Gavin suddenly yelled out. Knowing he fucked up instantly he covered his mouth. But Paul was already angry and grabbing his gun again. Gavin tried to back peddle. "No, I.... I haven't told them anything about you. Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Let's play more of your game? Okay? That will make you feel better." 

 

Paul walked around the room. He was waving his gun around a bit. "You don't raise your voice to me! You know better than that Gavin! I know you do!" He aimed his gun at Jacks' head. "No, I think I'll end my game now. Maybe I'll put a bullet in them?" 

 

The five all tensed. But it was Gavin who spoke up over the phone. He was playing into Paul's fantasy. They all knew that. "No Paul baby? I'm sorry. I really want to play with you. It's been so long. Please?" He begged to make himself sound small and needy. 

 

Micheal was disgusted with what Gavin was doing. Acting like he wanted to do all this. He knows why Gavin was doing it. But still it really pissed him off and by the look of Geoff and Ray, he wasn't the only one. 

 

"Fine," Paul said suddenly as he stepped back and pulled the clip out of his gun. He left the bullet in the chamber, though. "I'll keep playing. Let's start with a choice." He sounded pissed off still. "Someone is getting shot, Gavin. Who is it going to be? A member of the Fake A H Crew is taking a bullet! You have three seconds to decide!" He was yelling at this point. "ONE!" 

 

All five of the crew in the room started to panic. Each one screaming at the phone for Gavin to pick them! Micheal was by far the loudest. Demanding Gavin picks him and not the others. Jack was practically begging. Ray was freaking out yelling no matter what it wasn't Gavin's fault and Ryan and Geoff? Their voices were cold and angry. Not at Gavin. But at Paul. Still, though that volunteered themselves. 

 

"TWO!" Paul's voice came over the phone. Gavin was frozen for those two seconds. But suddenly Gavin's head whipped up to look at the camera. "ME!" He yelled and suddenly the room fell silent. "You said one of the crew was getting shot! I'm one of the crew! I pick me!" 

 

All eyes were glued to the screen. "What?! Gavin NO!" Geoff yelled suddenly. Not knowing if Gavin could actually hear him. But not one of Gavins five boyfriend had even noticed that Paul left that option for Gavin. They didn't catch it and if they were in Gavin's shoes they probably wouldn't have. 

 

Paul smirked wickedly. "Smart as ever Gavin. Smart as ever. Very well!" He also turned to the screen. He looked down at his phone and sent a quick text. He started to hum a creepy song as his eyes glanced back up. 

 

Everything was silent for a moment. It didn't last, though. With a sudden muffled bang from over the phone, all eyes watched as Gavin collapsed to the concrete ground below him.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five of them learn a little about who Paul is and Gavin struggles with a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter.   
> It isn't as long as the last two, but there is more dialog.  
> hopefully, you like it.
> 
> Sadly my Laptop broke. So I had to write everything on my phone.

"Gavin!? Can you come down here?" Paul called out from the kitchen. Cup of coffee in hand and a hot cup of tea on the table.   
He moved to sit down when he finally heard Gavin coming down the stairs. 

 

"Coming!" Gavin was very young. Only eighteen years old. But he was very smart and very much in love. He practically ran into the kitchen.   
"You made me tea?" He asked in an all too giddy voice. 

 

Paul simply smiled as he looked down at his phone. "Of course, I did. It's the first night you've slept over.   
I wanna make you feel special." He had a loving smile on his face. Paul was much older than the eighteen-year-old. Being in his early forties

 

Gavin giggled softly as he kissed Paul's cheek. "You always make me feel special."   
He sat down beside Paul and grabbed his tea. Sipping at it slowly. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Loud sirens are what made Gavin slowly open his eyes. They were off in the distance but they were definitely heading right for him.   
He let out a pained moan as he struggled to shake the memory from his mind and sit up.

 

Managing to at least roll onto his back Gavin opened the buttons to his shirt revealing his bulletproof vest.   
He managed to lift his head up and glance at the bullet caught in the vest. Right, where his heart was. "Bugger me" 

 

Gavin forced himself to sit up. Gasping a little in pain. The impact had been enough to knock him out. He hoped nothing was broken.   
Glancing around he noticed the bag of money wad gone. He sighed as he grabbed his phone and forced himself to his feet.   
Stumbling a little he managed to walk off. He needed to get out of there before the cops showed up. 

 

\------------------------ 

 

Geoff's heart stopped as he watched Gavin drop to the ground. His eyes went huge.   
"You son of a bitch!" He screamed out at Paul. His anger taking over. 

 

"I'll fucking kill you! You fucking freak!" Michael's screams joined Geoff's as he stared at the screen.   
He forced himself to ignore Ray. The younger male was crying beside him.

 

Jack and Ryan were both strangely silent. Jack, however, had tears in his eyes. He was to focus on the screen to yell at Paul.   
He could hear Ryan beside him muttering over and over. "He's too stubborn to die" 

 

Paul was laughing like a maniac. Almost doubling over in his joy. "No fucking way? Haha. He couldn't be that fucking stupid!"   
But there was something strange in Paul's eyes. A fear was creeping into his soul. He watched as the sniper he hired grabbed the bag of cash and ran off. 

 

Jack gasped when he saw it "he moved!" He yelled to the room. Not caring if it hurt his head.   
Gavin had moved and suddenly the room was silent. All eyes on the screen. 

 

When the Brit rolled over and opened his shirt, relieved sighs filled the room. Even Paul seemed to relax a little. 

 

"Too stubborn to die," Ryan commented as Gavin got to his feet and stumbled away. Out of the cameras view.   
The six men in the room were at a complete loss for words. But they had to agree with Ryan. Gavin was all too stubborn to just keel over.

 

Paul picked up his phone and hummed out. "Well.... wasn't that fun? Hmmm," he laughed a little as he called Gavin once more.   
When the British man answered he sounded very very out of breath. 

 

"Fuck Paul...... that fucking hurt." He was in and ally curled up in pain. He had pulled the bullet out of the vest and closed his shirt back up.   
He knew Paul hadn't known about the vest..... that frightened him. 

 

The older male simply chuckled. "Well, you know the rules, Gavin. You won that round. Now you get a reward. Tell me? What would you like?" 

 

"Treat any injuries they have and give them some water," Gavin replied instantly. He sounded exhausted. 

 

"Hmmm, I can do that. But that's all you want? I'm in a good mood you know." Paul had been scared the game had been over already. He wanted it to last. 

 

"....." Gavin had to stop and think. He knew he couldn't ask for anything too big.   
But Paul was giving him a chance and he needed to take it. "Let me talk to them. Really talk to them." He asked softly. 

 

"Get to your office. I'll send you a video call in twenty minutes. If you miss it. They get nothing." With that, he hung up the phone. 

 

\--------------------

The next fifteen minutes were horrible for the five men. Paul left the room to handle something.   
Leaving them alone with all their questions. No one really said anything. 

Paul came back in and smirked. He set his computer up on the desk and connected it to the TV.   
When he made the call the room was tense. It felt like the ringing lasted forever. 

 

Suddenly it stopped and the camera turned on. Gavin was at his desk panting. He looked exhausted.   
His eyes were bloodshot and his face pale. Stress and fear were written all over his features.

 

"Well, I'll leave you all to catch up, well I go see up my next game." Paul laughed like a lunatic as he turned and left the room.   
Practically slamming the door behind him.

 

There was a very tense silence in the room. No one knew what to do. No one knew what to ask.   
The men knew if they all started talking and asking questions Gavin would feel overwhelmed. 

 

It was Geoff who took the lead. "Gavin, babe? Are you okay?" 

 

"F..fine." the Brit didn't look okay. Even talking seemed to leave him winded. 

 

"You aren't fine! We just watched you get shot! You probably have broken ribs!" 

 

"Michael calm down! Yelling at him isn't going to solve anything!" Geoff scolded the younger male.

 

"Guys I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I.... I thought I left this all back in England. I should have told you, Geoff. I just....."   
his voice was shaky as he spoke. Tears filling his eyes. But he couldn't let them fall. Now now. Not in front of his boys.

 

"Gavin David Free you look at me!" Geoff's stern voice filled the room. 

 

"None of this is your fault. What is happening here isn't your fault. Should you have told me? Yes.   
But what that asshole is doing to us definitely doesn't fall on your shoulders." 

 

"Gavin usually you're the one telling Geoff not to blame himself. You know better than all of us, you can't blame yourself for the actions of others" 

 

The words fell from Ray's mouth easily. Reminding Gavin of something he already knew. The situation was fucked up. But no one was blaming him. 

 

"Gavin, can we ask you a few questions now? Like.... who exactly is Paul?" Ryan knew he would regret that question. 

 

The Brit had been typing when Ryan asked that. His attempt to trace the signal suddenly paused. The look of pain that filled Gavin's eyes was heartbreaking.

 

"He was....." he sighed softly. "He was my fiancé. My first love and..... and the man who brought me into this world of crime." 

 

He rubbed his hands over his face. His body was somehow even more tense. 

 

"He's also the man who left that scar on my chest and tried to kill me. Making me flee England and.... he's the reason I met you, Geoff." 

 

Gavin's answers simply brought up more questions. More confusion. The looks on the others faces ranged from sad to completely pissed off. 

 

It was, of course, Micheal who snapped first.   
"You were engaged!?" He asked his huge eyes. "To that fucking lunatic!?" 

 

"Gavin I don't understand? You were going to marry him!? He makes Ryan look like a saint!" 

 

Gavin slammed his fists down on his desk. "He wasn't like this! He wasn't always like this!   
He used to be different! I loved him! I..... love... him!" He couldn't help it now. He cried. He couldn't look at the screen.   
He couldn't look at their shocked and hurt faces. 

 

\------------------------

 

He rolled over in bed. Humming happily as he felt warm arms hug him close. "Hmm? Paul? You're home early!"   
He exclaimed tiredly. He snuggled into his lover's arms closer. 

 

"I wanted to surprise you, Gavin. Wanted to be here for your birthday. Twenty years old! You're all grown up!" 

 

The Brit giggled at Paul and kissed his cheek. They had been together for four years now and Paul still made him feel special. 

 

"Hmmm I'm happy your home Paul, but I have to work today. Some informant is leaking information to the wrong guys." 

 

"No. I don't care. I came home early and you're going to spend the day with me, Gavin." 

 

"P.... Paul babe... it will only take an hour of two. I'll be back before you know it." 

 

Gavin gasped as he was suddenly rolled onto his back. That's when he noticed it.   
As Paul straddled his hips and pinned his wrists to the bed. He noticed the blown out pupils and the pale expression. Paul was high. 

 

"Gavin! Why don't you ever listen to me!? You're always asking stupid questions and driving me insane. Just behave!"

 

"Paul! God, you're high!? Calm down! Sweetie I'm sorry, Okay? I'll stay home!" 

 

This had never happened before. Paul had never acted like this. Gavin was about to Learn that, that night triggered something in his lover.   
Made him realize he enjoyed hurting Gavin just a little too much. 

 

"No! I'll fucking teach you to listen! I'll make you learn!" He took off his belt and tied Gavin's wrists to the headboard.   
His hands went down to Gavin's belt and he quickly pulled the boys pants off. 

 

"Paul.... Paul no! Stop! Please! Please!" He had begged. He pleaded and sobbed. His lover had never been so rough with him.   
Leaving him bleeding from bites too hard. Bruises from grips too tight and sore from lube forgotten. 

 

"Gavin! Gavin! GAVIN!" 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

"For fuck sakes! GAVIN! BEHIND YOU!" 

 

Geoff and the others were screaming at him. It took Gavin a moment to come out of his memory.   
When he did his eyes widened. He could see two men behind him from his camera.   
He grabbed Ryan's gun and spun around. Shooting one in the head. 

 

The other male charged at Gavin and knocked him into the wall. Making the brit drop the gun.   
He threw a punch at Gavin making him see stars. 

 

"Holly shit! Gavin fucking kill him!" Ray screamed over the camera. 

 

The five of them watched helplessly as the man got the upper hand and took Gavin down.   
To their horror. Paul walked into Gavin's office. He picked up the unconscious brit and smirked at them through the screen. 

 

"Don't worry. You'll all be reunited very very soon." His voice was too smug and venomous.

 

They watched in horrified silence and the call went dead. 

 

"That son of a bitch!" Jack screamed. "He better not touch him! I'll wring his fucking neck!"   
Jack didn't even care about his concussion anymore. He had other things to focus on. 

 

"That's cheating! He fucking cheated!"   
The whole room broke out in yelling and angry cussing.

 

"Shut up!" Geoff yelled out. "I hate to admit it.... but I think Gavin got caught on purpose!   
He had plenty of time to shoot the second guy and we both know he can fight better than that." 

 

"He has a plan. I know it. We just have to trust him and not get ourselves killed in the process. Got it?"

 

All eyes were on Ryan. They all nodded. Knowing what Geoff and Ryan said must be true.   
Gavin was better then what they just saw. He must know what he is doing. Right? 

 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
